


Be my Valentine

by LegendsofSnark



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 13:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13705428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendsofSnark/pseuds/LegendsofSnark
Summary: Barry waits patiently as Len comes home for Valentine's day





	Be my Valentine

When Barry Allen gets out of bed that morning he barely notices the red roses sitting on his dresser drawer. He nearly dismissed them, his mind too far gone on the fact that he had to work on Valentine's day while most of his friends had the day off and we're enjoying time with their significant others. And while he had to work, it's not like he had a partner of his own to enjoy the day with. His boyfriend was off galavanting through out time and space and Barry hadn't heard from him in months. 

 

Not that he was worried. He knew what Len was busy and the first chance that he could get, he would call Barry as soon as he could. 

 

But Barry had seen the flowers and the note attached to the stem of one of them. 

 

_ No matter where I am in the time stream, I'm not missing yet another Valentine's day with you Barry. This is my promise to you. Enjoy these flowers. There's so much more in store for you today -- CC _

 

The note sent a shiver up his spine. Len hadn't forgotten him. Of course not, he was a lot of things but forgetting something like this wasn't one of them, even more he was a man of his word (Now anyway) and if he promised that he would be here for Valentine's day then he would be around for Valentine's day. 

 

Barry just had to be patient. 

 

And that, was something that Barry really wasn't. 

 

                                            _

 

“Do you see what Oliver sent me!” Iris practically barges into Barry's office. It's been only an hour since he came into work and he's already miserable. Everyone is celebrating, showing their gifts and whatever else to the other officers. Barry sits at his desk, Len's flowers shining brightly on his desk yet not really standing out among everything else in the precinct. She's holding a giant teddy bear along with a box of chocolate in her hand. Barry smiles, doesn't let the small amount of jealousy that he's harboring show. He can't really be jealous, Len is busy saving the world. The flowers were enough and whatever else he had planned can wait until he can find time to get back to Central City. 

 

He would have to wait. 

 

“It's cute Iris.” 

 

She hugs it closer. “Right? He's such a softie sometimes I love him. How about you? What did Captain Cold get for you?” 

 

Barry shows her the flowers. “And a note. He's coming soon, I don't know when but he is. He's planning something for me and I just have to be patient. Iris I don't think that I can. I'm antsy just waiting here for him to show up.” 

 

Iris smiles. “This is actually kind of sweet! The thrill of waiting to see what your boyfriend will bring you, when he'll show up! Barry this is the ultimate Valentine's day thrill!” 

 

Barry shrugs. “I guess you're right but Iris….” 

 

“You're impatient Barry Allen.” 

 

He nods. “I am.” 

 

  
  
  



End file.
